Rain Flower
by Summer Eclair
Summary: Post-disbandment. After Fairy Tail disbands, Juvia Lockser has found a new journey in her life. But after six long years of hiding, she finally decided to go back, along with someone that would surprise and change the guild and her beloved ice wizard for a lifetime.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_.

Summary. Post-disbandment. After Fairy Tail disbands, Juvia Lockser has found a new journey in her life. But after six long years of hiding, she finally decided to go back, along with someone that would surprise and change the guild and her beloved ice wizard for a lifetime.

* * *

 _Change is too much to bear,_

 _but most of the time,_

 _change is the only thing saving_

 _your life._

 **;**

.

"Listen." Juvia said firmly, looking down at the small child beside her. "Once we came in Fairy Tail, you need to greet everyone politely."

" _Mama…_ " the child pouted, gripping Juvia's skirt, hugging her teru teru bozu doll close to her chest. "Mei will not forget." The six year old looked forward, her dark orange hair laid flat behind her.

The older woman smiled down and proceeded to walk on their destination. Along the way, her child Mei, asked: "Mama what is it like in Fairy Tail?"

Smirking, Juvia held her chin up and smiled. "You'll be amazed when you see, my sweety."

 **2**

After Fairy Tail disbanded six years ago, their members began to move on their own. Juvia, on her first six months joined her beloved Gray-sama but he suddenly went missing and she searched for him.

She left the rainfall village, dragging the rain with her. She searched far and wide and her unyielding hope to find him stopped at the moment her fever went drastically high. She took shelter into another village, the townsmen were kind enough to take care of her and during the time of her recovery, she made a very strong bond towards them.

The rain she brought with her was welcomed by the people. She was amazed and soon she finally recovered but not entirely. Even though she's still weak, she was still determined to find Gray.

 **3**

"Mama, is it still far?" Mei huffed, her cheeks red. Juvia assured her that the red flag they were seeing from a far was their destination.

 **4**

A year after, she heard that Fairy Tail returned. All of her former guild mates were reunited, and to her bewilderment, Gray was also back. She heard that they have made efforts to search for everyone –including her- but the water mage chose not go back. She has now responsibilities, and the moment she learned about it, she made a very big decision that would change her life forever.

She forced herself to forget about her life, her guild, her friends, her Gray-sama. She needs to move on to be able to carry on.

 **5**

"Are you ready?" Juvia grinned down on her daughter, but the loud thumping of her heart blocked her sense of hearing.

The child looked up to her, Juvia could tell that she is excited and nervous as well.

She gripped the knob and pushed the large doors opened.

 **6**

She wonders what would be her life now if she continued searching for Gray? She wonders if she chose to return to the guild just as soon as she learned that it's back? _She wonders…_

The wonderful child she has for five years wouldn't be by her side right? Mei, her beautiful daughter wouldn't be born right?

She smiled, perhaps she should stop hiding and finally return to her home.

In Fairy Tail.

And she wonders how they have been doing after 6 long years?

* * *

 **AN:** Another story to be crazy about and I just need to let this out! Tell me what you think, _or if I should continue this'?'_ And yes, Mei (oc) is Juvia's daughter. Drama alert!


	2. Their confessions

Chapter2. Their confessions

Summary. It doesn't matter; he loves her anyway.

* * *

7

Her beloved guild was quiet when they arrived.

Juvia's eyes traveled around and she saw familiar faces, all were dressed in black just like her and Mei.

Candles were lightened at the far most corner of the guild, Juvia pulled her daughter gently close to her as they approached the aisle. They began to walk in silence, unaware of the eyes glued to them. It was not obvious that everyone is shock to see her and also with a child tagging along on her side.

A large picture of their guild master was placed in the front, candles were placed beside it.

Juvia couldn't help but drop her head and shoulders dejectedly, a tear escaped from her eyes, her blue hair shielding her face.

"Mama…" called her child and her eye shifted on her. "Why are you crying?" Mei's lips curled in attempt of crying as well.

She expected everyone to be angry at her, after all, she vanished six years ago from their lives. But she has no choice but to return and pay her respects towards their deceased Master.

But instead, she felt arms hugging her and when she looked up, her guild mates were all over her, crying as well.

"We thought that we would never find you, Juvia." It was Mira who hugged her, and Juvia began to cry helplessly.

8

Levy gave her a cup of coffee when they settled on one of the benches laid at the guild.

"We missed you." The shorter girl hugged her.

They never imagined that this could be the day that they're all going to be complete; by Makarov's funeral.

Mages from different guilds were also present and Juvia had recognized some of them, she took a sip of her coffee before looking back at Levy. "Im sorry that we had to meet each other like this."

The bluenette shook her head, "Im sure that Master is very happy that were all together now. All his children were now here with him."

9

When Juvia heard the news about Makarov's death, she immediately packed her and Mei's things. She grabbed her emergency tickets back to magnolia and hurried their way back. It took them a day to finally arrive and the child beside her had already fallen asleep, her small head was laid on Juvia's lap, while the water mage run her fingers across her daughter's orange tresses.

It was already late in the afternoon when some of the guests departed, leaving the guild members to mourn for their previous master.

"It will be Laxus who's going to inherit the title." Mira said, taking a seat in front of Juvia. "It was Master's wishes, even his grandson was no longer interested with it." They both looked at the said blonde sat on the corner, still mourning as well. Juvia has told him her condolences when she had the chance, and the said man quietly nodded, but still greeted her, happy enough to see her after six long years.

"Now tell me who is this beautiful child?" Mira asked carefully as she turned her eyes at the child on Juvia's lap.

The bluenette gave her a meaningful look before smiling, "Her name is Mei and-" she kissed the child's temple. "She's my daughter."

Levy couldn't believe what she had just heard. A thought of possibility had passed on her mind but she shove it away, there's no way that Juvia would- but her eyes shifted on Mei, and her eyes softened.

"Y-you must be really happy now." She commented, and Mira nodded.

Juvia glanced back at her. "She's precious to me, she's my Mei."

The two other mages looked at each other. A heart beat passed and Levy decided to speak again.

"She's beautiful."

10

Mirajane suggested that Juvia should put Mei first in one of the spare rooms at the guild, the child was still sleeping and was obviously tired from their traveling.

After she put the girl on the bed, Juvia stayed for a couple of minutes before returning to the hall.

It was her time to finally talk with some of her guild mates and an hour passed, another wave of guests has arrived and she chose to help Mira and the others to attend on them.

She was busy offering coffees to the guests that she did not noticed Natsu arriving with some of their guildmates.

They were assigned to fix their Master's burial place, led by Erza who immediately noticed Juvia.

Lucy gasped upon seeing the familiar girl, tears spilled from her eyes. Unknown to them, black eyes had already spotted the said water mage, and soon footsteps followed.

Juvia turned her head to the side, greeting a guest who had recognized her. When she returned on her task, she was pulled roughly by her elbows. She looked up to see who is the sudden enforcer and her eyes widened.

"Gray-sama…"

His black eyes were narrowed and Juvia's eyes filled her face, the memories of her past with him came rushing in an instant.

He remained silent, still holding her tightly. Juvia frowned at the bruising grip, her eyes moved past his and she exhaled heavily.

"S-sorry." He muttered and looked down, looking lost. "I-I just thought that you're not real and-" he stopped and looked back on her eyes. "You're back."

She gulped.

"Y-yes, Juvia is back." She lowered her eyes on her boots before continuing. "But Juvia will not stay here for long."

Dread quickly showed in face. She finally materialized before him, after six long years he finally found her and she- this _beautiful woman_ was telling him that she'll be gone soon again.

He moved forward and she took a step behind.

It was better for them not to get close with each other and Juvia's instinct tells her that she needs to go away.

She wonders what he has been doing at first but her mind quickly set off to the child she just hugged earlier. Juvia was reminded that the man in front of her was now only a glimpse of her happy-eighteen-year-old-self.

"C-can we talk alone?" hurt was flashed on his handsome face, but still he tried making a move.

For a moment there, the water mage hesitated, biting her lower lip nervously as she hid both of her hand behind her. Gray took the chance to wait and observe her now different features. She looked fuller and her blue hair, it was longer and wavier. His eyes traveled back on her eyes and stared for each other.

"I-I…" she started, blinking her gaze away from him. She needs to get away.

"Let's talk." He said, he reached out and laid his palm in front for her, ready to take her away from the peering gaze the people were throwing at them, she glanced on the offered hand then back on his handsome face. She knew that she'd be in trouble the moment he found her, she tried her best not to be affected by his longing gaze but she failed, big time.

A tug on her skirt made her avert her eyes, she looked down and saw her Mei looking confusedly at her then back to Gray.

"Mama?" asked Mei, she rubbed a knuckle on her eyes before blinking clearly towards Gray, her doll clutched on her side. Without a word, Juvia kneeled down on her level, her eyes soft and loving.

Gray remained frozen on his spot. He stared at the orange-haired girl, unable to remove his gaze away from her. Did he just heard her say 'Mama' to Juvia?

"Look," Juvia rubbed the child's back. "Mama needs to talk to her friend, is it okay if you stay with Mira-nee for awhile?"

Small head bobbed up and down, "I'll wait for you Mama." And the child began walking towards the white-haired barmaid, which the said woman opened her arms and hugged the child lovingly on her arms.

11

"How are you doing, Gray-sama?" she asked, looking down on her tea as she tried her best not to look at his face.

"…"

When she got no response from him, Juvia tilted her head to the side, the gesture she makes everytime he leaves her question hanging between them. Gray's scowl deepened upon seeing her reaction, his heart twisting inside his chest.

"Where have you been?" he asked suddenly, his gaze became heavy and needy, she knew that she needs to answer him right away; And that would be her old self will be saying. Her heart longed for him and she didn't know what to tell him first, she has a long story for her to tell him and she doubts if he would understand and accept her.

She thinks that's impossible so she smiled anyways, giving him her most trustful smile.

"It's been so long, Juvia apologizes if we had to meet in this kind of situation." A bitter smile covered her lips, she lifted her eyes to him. "Master must be really disappointed with me."

He threw her a concerned looked.

"I know that I can't just appear whenever I want, it's very rude but I had to."

"Master lived long enough," he started, "that's what he told us before he drew his last breath." He moved his eyes away from her and sighed. "I know he understands why you didn't cameback."

She nodded, smiling despite the threatening fall of her tears.

Silence took over them, until Gray gathered up his courage to break it.

"I've searched for you," he paused, glancing on her hands which were placed on top of the table. "and I never stopped." He switched his black eyes on her face, his mouth in a thin line.

She gasped audibly in front of him, her heart swelled at the sensations she's feeling. This is not good.

"Juvia doesn't want to talk about it."

His eyes widened.

"But we have to talk about it. _About us_." He emphasized his last words. "I know that I became a jerk, but can we fix this? I can't just sit around now that you're finally here with me."

"We can talk but… not about us."

"What do you mean?" hurt flashed on his face, and he congratulated himself because his voice did not cracked.

"Let just put away what happened back then, I know you have reasons for leaving me behind but Juvia has hers too. She searched too and I didn't stop until I," he hold his breath, "…had Mei."

Juvia knew that know that it started it can't be stop. She let out a sigh before finally talking about them.

"After the disbandment, I chose to tag along myself with you, but after six months you went missing." She explained, remembering how she was pained back then. "Juvia searched and left the village where we used to live, rain followed me everywhere but I encountered this specific town where everyone is very nice." She smiled at the thought, remembering a certain friend where she met there. "When I fully recovered my health, I began searching again but I found myself unable to take another step. During that time, I found out that fairy tail returned and I decided not to go back."

Gray clenched his fist at the table, "It's not your fault."

"You're not either, so don't blame yourself Gray-sama."

"But-" he slumped his shoulders forward, she's slowly slipping away from his grasp. "We could start again."

She shook her head.

"T-The moment I had Mei, I already knew that we will never be the same, Gray."

Gray's eyes blinked.

"The truth is, I am not Mei's biological mother." She confessed, "Originally, I planned to go back at guild, but when I was on my way, there, I found Mei." Tears escaped her eyes as she recollected the moment she found the child.

"She was so small and fragile, crying helplessly until I took her in my arms, the rain stopped immediately and I found myself walking back at that town. I decided to raise her and I chose her, a stranger over you. Im sorry."

His throat went dry at her revelations.

"Her parents must not like her that's why they threw her away and I don't want her to be lost just like me. " she sobbed, her shoulders jerking and Gray was afraid that she might break at any moment. "Honestly, the day I took her in my arms, that's the moment I threw away my everything." You.

Gray went to her side without any word and hugged her. He might take his time to process everything she has told him but he knows that Juvia was on her weakest point and he knows that he can help her.

12

As soon as the two finally arrived back at the guild, Gray never let go of her hand. Feeling uncomfortable, Juvia tried to pull her hand away from his, but the ice mage was stubborn enough to grasp it even more.

Mei came running on them, her eyes smiling as soon as she spotted her Mama.

The two hugged each other and Gray saw how Juvia glowed around Mei's presence.

"I would like to know more about her," he kneeled down on the child's level. He patted her orange hair before smiling, "Hi, I am Gray."

Mei looked back on her mother before smiling at Gray, and boy, the ice mage was blinded. "My name is Mei, sir, nice to meet you." She bowed her head, smiling gratefully.

13

"We will be staying here for the time being." Juvia announced as they both stepped inside the rented house, Mei on her arms as the child fell asleep along the way.

Gray remained standing on the door way, unable to remove his eyes away from the water mage as she put the child on their bed.

After making sure that her child was comfortable on her position, Juvia stood up and faced him. "Do you want anything?" she asked.

He shook his head and Juvia was left to admire his handsome features.

"A lot had happed today." He spoke and she nodded in return, pulling her thick hair on her side.

"You must be tired already, you must go home now."

"…"

"…"

"How long are you going to stay here, Juvia?"

She thought for moment, "Maybe a week? Mei doesn't have enough time, she has school, you see?" she smiled.

He nodded, understanding it. He looked back on her smiling face, Gray felt the sudden urge to tell her something he wanted to tell her a few years back then; the moment he realized he was in love with her and he knew he shouldn't be wasting his time. He needed to be with her, right now.

"Juvia," he called her, his voice low and deep. "Let's get married."

* * *

an: the good fellas who reviewed, followed and fav'ed, I LOVE YOU, BIG TIME! until next chapter!


	3. Loud and clear

Chapter3. Loud and clear

Summary. "I've wasted more than six years of my life without you and Im not letting this one out _, I love you enough_ to sacrifice what I have right now just to be with you." She was staring at him, astonished. "Am I making myself _clear_ to you?"

* * *

Juvia found the air in her lungs were trapped. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to make sense on what Gray said to her.

"I-Im sorry," confusion stretched on her small face, she looked back on her child on the bed then returned her attention to him, eyes still wide. "Did- did you just said-?" Her words hung and she doesn't want to risk of saying what she might be mishearing from him. She looked at him apprehensively.

He tilted his head to the side, blinking as well as he exhaled heavily. "Let's get married." He repeated, clearer and loud. He wants to make his point straight and distinct, he leaned on the door way, eyes softening as he quietly watch her reaction.

She gasped, cupping her mouth. Her cheeks burned and she had the urge to squeal in happiness.

Gray was confident on this one, he looked smug and determined in the outside but his inside was in chaos. His mind swirled, and a slight fear covered his thoughts. She has her own priorities now and he can't just barge in her life and order her to marry him. Fine, he _didn't_ ask her, he _ordered_ her.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and was proud to showcase how much he had improved all these years, he can control his stripping habit and he wishes for Juvia to notice it.

Her eyes narrowed, brows furrowing forward. He anticipates for her to say what's on her mind but instead he felt her palms pressing against his chest, pushing him while he walked backwards.

Her face lit up, giggling. "You must be really tired, Gray-sama." Shaking her head, she playfully hit his shoulder, smiling.

Gray stopped her and held her wrists on his hands. " _No_." his eyes hardened. Wasn't she taking this seriously?

He was about to speak again but Juvia grinned. "Gray-sama, I know you wanted to rest already as much as I loved to." She hopes that he would get the meaning.

Gray frowned.

"You're just tired." She continued to push him playfully until they finally reached the door. "Thank you for today, see you tomorrow." She opened the door for him and Gray remained staring at her, confused and baffled.

"Good night." She finally closed the door and sighed. Her heart squeezed achingly inside her chest, her head became lighter just like what he used to do to her.

But she knew that she couldn't take that as a good offer to accept. She doesn't want to drag Gray with her own roller coaster of life.

14

"Mama, are we going to go in the guild again?" asked the little girl as her mother lead the way. They walked at the streets in silent until she asked her.

"Uhm, yeah…" She answered without looking at her, Juvia whipped her head back and forth, the roads have changed and they seemed to be lost.

"I thought that if we just turn at the corner we will be in-"

"Juvia!" shouted a manly voice. She turned her head on the direction and saw the man she wanted to meet after all this years.

"Ga-gajeel-kun!" she almost ran to him but her hand tightened instead on her daughter's wrist, she placed a smile on her lip, excited to meet the dragon slayer.

"Man…" When Juvia wrapped her arms around him, Gajeel couldn't help but to grin from ear to ear. "You still look the same and-" his red eyes caught the orange-haired girl who was scared to see him and hid behind Juvia.

"-with a child?" he asked. "Who's child is that?"

Mei peered her brown eyes at Gajeel, she felt her mother's hand stilled on hers before Juvia stepped aside and introduced her to the said man. "She's my daughter, her name is Mei."

Gajeel's red eyes squinted, crossing his arms in front of him before leaning closer to take a good look at the kid. Juvia closed her eyes, knowing what will happen next.

"Your kid?!" he shouted, his teeth grinding together. Mei sobbed, jumping on her spot, she was scared enough to hide again behind her mother. Juvia giggled at her reaction, patting the top of her head gently.

The water mage smiled up at Gajeel.

"You're crazy." He shook his head, disbelief was showing on his face. "I don't think you want to end up with someone who is not technically that ice prick." He said, obvious to the fact that Mei's hair was unfamiliar to him, she doesn't even resemble the ice mage.

"Where's your husband?" he asked, turning his eyes behind them, searching if there's someone who is with them but couldn't find any. He lifted his pierced brows, sighing down at the blue-haired woman. "You knocked up someone?"

She shook her head and let Mei step forward. "Mei, this is uncle Gajeel. He's a very kind man," she pulled Gajeel down to their level and Mei's eyes widened curiously. She placed Gajeel's hand on top of the child and her eyes gazed at the two.

Mei smiled shyly, hugging her doll close to her with one arm. "Nice to meet you _, sir."_

"Sir?" Gajeel almost laughed, "that was years ago, Im no longer part of the council. Im fine by 'Uncle'." He grinned down on her.

"I want to talk to you about everything." his eyes transferred to Juvia then back to Mei. "This kid is very polite, huh."

"Well, I'd love to hear more too but I think you must help us to get back in the guild. I think were lost."

"Don't worry, I'll lead the way." He offered his arm to the water mage and they walked in peace.

15

Upon arriving at the guild, Juvia sensed that the tension has decreased. It was silent in the inside but she could hear light laughing at the corners, beer mugs being clinked together and soft whisperings of encouragement. Fairy tail is strong as usual.

Gajeel waved at them, whispering that he needed to find his wife. Juvia's eyes widened as she carried Mei on her arms.

"Y-you're married?" Gajeel was surely surprising her today. He winked at her and proceeded on calling Levy at the bar.

She smiled at them, at least Gajeel-kun found peace with Levy. They totally match each other. Regret quickly flashed on her mind, if only she stayed up with them, she could actually witness their beginning.

She sighed, turning around with her daughter on her arms. She looked up and saw Gray walking up to them.

"I was about to go on your apartment."

She greeted him good morning and he hooked his hands on Mei's armpits, he carried her and returned the greeting.

"Have you two already eaten?" he asked, as they walked up to one of the available booths. Juvia stared at this back, wide-eyed as he carried Mei in his arms, as if it was natural to him, like it always happen.

She felt her throat went dry, remembering what occurred last night. A tint of blush covered her face but she quickly shoved it all away.

"Yes." She answered, biting her lower lip after. Gray put the child on one of the stool, pulling another one for her before he sat at the other side of the table.

"So what's your plans for today?"

Juvia looked down on Mei, the child was busy looking at the ice mage. Her blue eyes traveled back on his and she cleared her throat. "Nothing in particular." She paused, her cheeks pinking. "Juvia missed a lot of things here, would you mind telling her some?"

He tilted his head to the side, "What do you want to hear then?"

She thought for a moment, blinking. Gray's eyes were focused on her, observing her every movement. Mei removed her attention from the adults and began playing with her doll.

"Like what it's like when Juvia is not around." _Oh_ , she wanted to pull her hair off her scalp. Why did she asked something about that?

Gray's face was passive. She waited for his response until she couldn't no longer handle his eyes on her. She put on a nervous smile, glancing on her side. "Im just kidding."

He scowled. "I was totally dumbfounded when I returned in Rainfall," he stopped for a moment, looking down on his palms. "I was confident that you'll be there, waiting for me but you weren't." His eyes were longing and Juvia bit her tongue so she couldn't interrupt him. "Im really happy that you're back."

She casted him a sad smile, her fingers curling on her lap. She thinks that it was unfair for him, he waited for her, longer than she waited for him.

She couldn't bring herself to look at his eyes in the moment. They were broken, separated for so many years and she didn't know how to fix the thing between them. Her heart ached for his sufferings.

"Im sure about this, Juvia. Let's get married. I promise to be a good father to Mei, I will never let anyone hurt the both of you. I-" he sighed, brows shooting forward, he needs to say it right now. "I won't let this chance to pass again. I want to be with you, Juvia."

She gasped, looking up to face him. She didn't notice that her eyes were already watering not until a tear rolled down on her cheek. Oh how she wanted to hear those words, how impatient she was to hear those words coming from him. She would like to accept and tell him that it's what she wanted the most but another part of her wailed in disapproval.

Gray might hate her after this.

"W-we can't." she shook her head. "Y-you can't Gray-sama. You can't waste your life on me like that. Im not worth it, I already moved on and accepted that we won't be able to get on _this_ stage."

"You're just being helpful to me. I know you care and you're aware of what is everyone's thinking about me. You don't have to push yourself to do this." She finally sobbed, shoulders shaking gently. Mei climbed up to her, putting her doll on the side. She embraced her short arms around Juvia's head, sniffing as well.

"Mama, please don't cry." She begged, her own eyes watering.

Gray exhaled, this is not what he meant to happen. He's doing this not only for the two of them, he wanted to make his point that this is what he wanted.

"Juvia listen," he strengthened his own heart and made sure that the walls she put up to separate herself from him would be crumbing after this. "It's hard to believe but you should, us," he pointed between them. "I want us to be together and I don't fucking care what everyone would think. I would give Mei my name as well as to you. Im not doing this because I care, Im not obliging you to be with me because of Mei. Im doing this not just because I have to." He swallowed a particularly large lump on his throat, _this is it._ "I've wasted more than six years of my life without you and Im not letting this one out _, I love you enough_ to sacrifice what I have right now just to be with you." She was staring at him, astonished. "Am I making myself _clear_ to you?"

She felt her world crumbling around her, she feels so dizzy and it was heard to breathe in the moment. "Gray-sama…"

"Just be with me, that's what all Im asking for. I don't care how low I look to you now, but if I have to force myself and do selfish acts just to make sure you understand this, I would do it." He scowled to her.

Mei was staring back at him, she was absolutely adorable just looking at him like that. Gray shifted his attention to her.

"Mei, I want to be with your mother, it's fine with you, right?" he offered her a smile. The little girl transformed excitedly beside Juvia, giggling in her own bubbly way. Gray thinks that it was the first time he saw the child being happily contented.

"See?" Gray shrugged, smirking to Juvia. "Mei's finally giving me consent."

"S-she didn't answer you though, she only giggled." She reasoned, frowning. Gray nodded, accepting the challenge.

"Mama…" the child poked her cheek and she turned to her. She leaned her small face to her mother, smiling brightly. She intended to whisper her words but Gray could actually hear everything. "You always told me stories about Gray, right? Y-you love him just as much as you love me, do you remember that?"

Juvia's eyes widened, aware that the ice mage could hear everything. She remembered every words she told Mei, it was just one of those nights where in the girl couldn't sleep properly and Juvia would join her in the bed and tell her stories about Fairy tail and mostly of her and Gray's adventures. "I-I do but-" she whispered back. Gray was happy enough to hear whatever they were saying.

"It's okay!" Mei grinned.

"Mei, it means that he will be your father and…" she sighed, smiling gently on her child. "Is that okay with you?"

Gray anticipated the child's answer.

The girl look to him with sparkling eyes. "I would love to, Mama."

* * *

 **AN:** This is very cute for me, I hope you understand what I intended to do in here. I don't promise that the next chapter would be positive like this, let's put on some twists next time and spice things up! **Tell me what your guesses are, or you could suggest something and If I can do it, I would add it to the plot** J Thankies to my lovely readers! I love you all, **Cheery Tropay Venturi, ArtGirlLullaby, yourface-JK** , **apitatoor** ( _Gray really changed for the better and I love it too, wee_ ), Guest, **Ladie Fuyuki, NeverInUrWildestDreams** ( _yes! Gray have grown –man up, I mean, which is very moving because I want him to be the one making moves on Jubi this time, hehe_ ) , **CarlaMonte** ( _Yes, Mei's not really Jubi's but maybe some of your predictions are right? Haha!_ ), **SleepingNanny** ( _I think I made Jubi a little apprehensive about returning, like you know how her imagination works, right? I made her think that Mei needs a not-so-complicated environment so she raised her in a non-mage town. Oh, btw, Mei is not mage.),_ **IrishDreamer4**


End file.
